Techno Quad
Techno quads are a race of techno organic quads that live in junkyards and cities of Hydronics. Appearance Techno quads have the same appearance of other quads in their original forms but with a green-yellow color scheme. Victor Smith wears the Helix his stomach. Powers and abilities Techno kinesis Techno Quads are able to manipulate tech from a distance such as hacking a computer or turn a device on or off. Techno quads can absorb and attach tech to their bodies by using a tractor beam to pull it on its body making them extremely dangerous. Techno quads can manipulate creatures with technology integrated into them and can manipulate their bodies when they absorb enough. They are also able to enhance and upgrade the technology attached to them. When using their tractor beams, the tech is pulled into fragments, allowing the tech to be transformed into other types of tech. Since Victor wears the Helix, which is a piece of technology, he is able to upgrade it. Techno quads can also fix break, and modify technology with their hands. They are immune to fire. Techno quads can create robotic creatures that they can control. Techno quads have a limited control of electricity Techno quads can merge their own technology together to become more powerful. Technology and equipment All techno modes must be absorbed to be used Tires and treadmills-techno quads can use tires and treads to move very fast Cannons-techno quads can grow cannons from their shoulders or arms to launch metallic spheres but an also shoot anything else is grasp Whips-techno quads can use whips to wrap around enemies or hit things very hard as well as running electricity through it Shurikens-techno quads can throw sharp flat objects to slice and pierce objects and can have electricity run through them to ensure even more pain Mechanical arms-techno quads can extend their arms if they absorb a mechanical arm that can extend to grab things and can also electrocute on command Missiles-techno quads can launch missiles out of a cannon 'See Cannon' that will explode with great force Bombs-techno quads can throw various bombs in the form of explosive quad pods Pellets-techno quads can throw tiny bombs to create several explosions Fire bombs-techno quads can throw fire bombs that explode whit a fiery explosion Lead bombs-lead bombs are dense that hurt on impact and them explode Mines-mines an be implanted in the ground or in the water that explode on contact Grenades-grenades are bombs that takes time to explode but is very powerful Smoke bombs-smoke bombs can expel smoke to make the user appear out of no where Paint bombs-paint bombs can explode paint to bind or hurt enemies Stink bombs-stink bombs can release a foul odor to knock others Catapults-techno quads can grow a catapult like appendage out of their back that can throw any thing that can fit Pickaxes-techno quads can create pickaxes that can dig through rocks Radar-techno quads can use radar to locate objects with sound waves. Swords-techno quads can create swords from their cuffs to slice enemies and can also conduct electricity Sled-techno quads can move on snow very fast with sleds on their feet. Drills-techno quads can create a sharp spinning drill to bear through dense materials Sling shots-techno quads can have sling shots on their arms to launch various objects Vacuums-techno quad vacuums can suck any thing in and collect it in a pouch on their back and blast it out as projectiles. Nun chucks-techno quads can use nun chucks to hit enemies and electrocute on impact Darts-techno quads can shoot dart that contain poison in it Nano bots-techno quads can release nano bots that can form in anything Hammers-techno quads can use hammers and mallets that can hit objects with great force Magnets-techno quads can use magnets to move metallic objects Maces-techno quads can uses maces which are spiky balls to hit foes Reflector-techno quads can use reflector shields to deflect energy Guns-techno quads can use various guns and blasters to shoot small pellets of energy, orbs, or quad pods Hand guns-hand guns are guns that are placed on their shoulders to shoot bullets out of one barrel that can be held to shoot Machine guns-machine guns are a hand replacement to shoot multiple bullets out of 5 barrels Turret-turrets are guns that are placed on the shoulders and is activated on command that can shoot at a rapid pace Paint gun-paint guns can shoot ink to mark territories, injure but not excessively harm others Flame throwers-flame throwers are able to create a constant flame to turn things into cinders Jetpack-jetpacks are able to allow thee user to fly at a fast speed as well as release s propulsion blast Batteries-batteries can electrocute foes and charge or short circuit electronics. Lasers-lasers are powerful beams of energy that can destroy various materials and distract less intelligent creatures Water guns-water guns can shoot semi pressurized water, function as a toy water gun, and can be used as a propulsion Staples-staples can be launched out of techno quad cuffs to trap enemies Buzz saws-buzz saws are circular sheets of metal with spikes on the end that can slice through materials Electrical disk-electrical disks are weapons that are concentrated beams of energy that hurt on impact but are used on entities rather than objects Sonic weapons-sonic weapons are amps mounted on techno quad shoulders that blast powerful pulses to break objects or hurt enemies Grappler-grapplers are shiny tentacles with 2 small claw to grab enemies and can also electrocute on command Net launchers-net launchers can cast nets to trap enemies and electrocute Staff-staffs are a offensive defense that can it enemies and hit things at the same time. they can also have sharp and taser attachments Fishing pole-fishing poles can be launched into the mouths of foes to throw them around Chain saw-chainsaws are saws on a longer track that can break most materials and can be charged with energy Propellers-propellers can allow the user to fly and use them as weapons Sensors-sensors are in the eye and can relay information on their target, provide a lock feature, use heat vision, see long distances, x-ray vision and night vision Electrode suits-electrode suits can allow the user to fly, release electricity, levitating electrodes, launch electrical nets, create force fields, and absorb energy Greek fire-this sticky stubstance will burn on water Tasers-tasers are conducted wire that bring an electrocution to those in contact and can also shoot an energy bolt Light weapons-light weapons will temporarily blind foes or illuminate areas Cloak-cloaks can make the user invisible Gravity modifier-these devices can manipulate their gravity feild GPS-techno quads can use this as a telepathic way to locate places Nero destabilizer-techno quads can stun and immobilize creatures Gauntlet-techno quad gauntlets can project telekinetic energy to lift objects, absorb, contain, and release energy as blasts, bring things to life by projecting bio energy, and enhanced the users' strengths Knife-knifes are meant to tear inanimate objects Crossbow-crossbows are able to be placed on their arms and controlled by the user to launch energy arrows or spears Balls-balls are tiny projectiles that can be thrown out of a cannon Tripping balls-tripping balls can trip enemies by throwing them on the ground Fire balls-fire balls can be thrown to get thing on fire Ice balls-ice balls can be thrown to freeze objects on impact Electro balls-electro balls can be thrown to electrocute enemies on impact Glowing balls-glowing balls can illuminate dark areas Heat ray-heat rays are capable of projecting heat energy rays to melt objects Fans-techno quad fans are able to produce powerful jets of air to blow away enemies Freeze ray-freeze rays can project freezing energy or icy projectiles to freeze targets Robotic spider legs-spider legs allow the user to walk above others and also have sharp sword tips Fire extinguisher-a fire extinguisher is a nozzle that can blow a white material to extinguish fire Disks-disks are broad flat objects that can hit targets with ease or can explode Torch-a torch can emit a localized blue fire to weld or break metal Sludge cannon-sludge cannons can secrete a purple slime to trap objects Glider-gliders are membranes that allow the user to float gracefully Boomerang-boomerangs can be throw at a target that always come back to point of origin so the target could be hit twice and come back to the us to be thrown again. boomerangs can also have extensions including tasers and sharp blades Freezer-a weaponized freezer can shoot a blast of ice to freeze foes Spear-spears can be used to stab targets, can be cloaked, set on fire, encase foes in ice, self destruct, or be launched by crossbows Oven/Microwave-techno quads can weaponize an oven to shoot a blast of heat or radiation Water turbine-a water turbine will shoot a blast of water to push back foes Shield-quad armor can be manipulated to conduct energy and grow in size Weaknesses If pulled off of served enough damage, parts of his technology will fall off. Magnetism, electricity, and EMPs will short them out Unless, their are enough firewalls, they are weak to hackers and viruses.